Usagi no Memori Kei Tuxedo Kamen
by Usako6
Summary: Fanfic about Usagi and Mamoru's anniversity. Really good fic that takes place in Stars.


Usagi no Memori Kei Tuxedo Kamen  
(Usagi's Mermory about Tuxedo Mask)   
This story takes place about in Stars.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon copyrighted by: Naoko Takeuchi, Toei-Douga, Kodansha, Bandai, Mixx, DiC, Cwi, Bandai Visual, Iwain, and other companies that is involved with Sailor Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi is looking at the letter she wrote to Mamoru. It Reads:  
"Dear Mamo-chan,  
How is America? I am doing fine here in Japan. Why don't you answer my letters? I am worried about you. I miss you and love you.  
The Three Lights are performing tonight. I can't wait to see them. But, I can't wait till you come back.  
I have to go! I love you. Bye!!!  
Love,  
Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Usagi looks at the ring that Mamoru gave to her. She begins to cry. "Mamo-chan, why don't you answer? Are you in trouble? Are you so busy that you can't write?" Usagi cried.  
Chibi Chibi looks at Usagi. She looks worried for Usagi. "Chibi Chibi?" she said.  
Usagi looks at the picture that had her and her future family. Two tears dropped on the picture. The tears lands on Chibiusa and Mamoru on the picture. Shingo looks at Usagi. "Usagi-chan?" Shingo said.  
Seiya comes in to Usagi's room. "Usagi-chan, whats wrong?" Seiya asked. "Its Mamo-chan, I can't reach him. I fell so lonely," Usagi answered in tears. "......I am not good enough?" Seiya asked. Usagi didn't answer.  
~~~  
Next Day....On a Saturday  
~~~  
Ami, Makoto, and Minako walked together to Usagi's house. "Why does Usagi-chan looks so depressed today?" Minako asked. Ami answered, "It's been three years since Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun started dating."  
Minako looks surprised and says "That Long?" Makoto looks up the sky and seems depressed, "Yes that long."  
  
~~~  
At Juuban High School  
~~~  
Usagi looks down at the desk. Then she looks at Seiya. Seiya was reading. She looks sad.  
At lunch, Usagi doesn't eat that much. She eats one rice ball and half of a bowl of rice. Makoto looks at Usagi and sighs sadly. She whispers at Ami, "I feel sorry for her." Then, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten appear. "Odango?!" Seiya looks at her, "I hope this happy." Seiya gives her a red rose. "Thank you, Seiya-kun! I will cherish it," Usagi answered, sadly. Her head was down. Everybody felt sorry for her.  
  
~~~  
After School. At the Crown Fruit Parlor  
~~~  
Ami, Yaten, Makoto, Taiki, Minako, Seiya, and Rei are sitting at a table. "What will make Usagi happy?" Rei asked. "It would be Mamoru-kun,"Minako answered. "Mina-chan, we don't know where is Mamoru-kun is," Rei yelled. "I am going to call Haruka-san," Rei said.  
  
~~~  
At Rei's house  
~~~  
"Hello, Haruka-san?" Rei asked on the phone. "Yes?" Haruka answered "What will make Usagi-chan happy?" Rei asked. "I don't know, why you ask?" Haruka answered. "Because it's Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan 3 year dating anniversary," Rei answered. Then Rei had an idea. Rei said, "Meet me at the shrine at 7:00 pm. And bring something for Usagi. And also bring Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan and Sestuna-san." Haruka agreed.  
Then Rei called Usagi and Usagi pick up. "Hello?" Usagi answered. "Usagi-chan, can you meet me at the shrine by 7:00 pm?" Rei asked. "Yes," Usagi answered.  
Rei called everyone else and said, "Meet me at the shrine at 7:00 pm. Bring something for Usagi," Rei explained.  
  
~~~  
At Rei's shrine...7:00 pm  
~~~  
Usagi enters with ChibiChibi and Luna. "Suprise, Usagi-chan! Happy Anniversary!" everyone shouted. Usagi had tears down her cheecked and said "Thank you, everyone."  
"How did you meet Mamoru-san?" Seiya asked. "It's a long story," Usagi said.  
"When I was a beginner at being Sailor Moon. Mamoru-kun teases me about my hairstyle and my grades. I knew he loved me and I loved him. But one fateful day, everything change...." Usagi stopped.  
"Usagi-chan, please continue," Seiya answered.  
"......I figure out I was the Princess of the Moon and he was Prince of the Earth. And been in love since forever. But then, Queen Beryl took Mamo-chan away from me and brainwashed him to turn him evil. I tried to win him back but Queen Beryl brainwashed him even more. Then I took out the Pendant and let him remember about the past...." Usagi paused and took out the Pendant. "You still have that?" Rei asked. Usagi nod at Rei's question.  
"....But after that, he forgot about me and I was trying to let him remember the past but didn't work. Then Tsukikage no Knight was part of Mamo-chan and he restored his memory about the past. Then, Chibiusa was our future child. And I was Neo Queen Serenity. Mamo-chan and I defeated Black Lady by our love for her........."Usagi yawned.  
".....Then we created the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and the Cosmic Moon Compact. We loved each other dearly. Even in when he was curse by the Black Moon, I still loved him. I tried protected him but he wanted protect me. And then, Neherenia  
Brainwashed him and made my heart so worried. But then, he gave me this ring before he left." Usagi explained. Usagi starts to cry.  
"I am sorry, Odango," Seiya said. She hugged Usagi and Usagi looks up. "Thank you," Usagi whispered.  
Usagi got present from everyone. Ami gave Usagi a study book. Rei gave Usagi a CD of her singing. Makoto gave Usagi homemade cake. Minako gave Usagi a dress she made. The Three Lights give Usagi roses and a CD of the latest songs. The Outer Senshi gave her some tea and a ring that is diamond. "Thank you, everyone!" Usagi answered. She cries tears of joy.   
Luna looks at the moment and saids, "I happy for Usagi." Aretmis nod, "I do too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End!!!  
Like it?   
Here is a guide for easy read guide:  
Senshi= Solider  
Usagi/Usagi-chan= Serena  
Ami/Ami-chan= Amy  
Rei/Rei-chan= Raye  
Makoto/Mako-chan= Lita  
Minako/Mina-chan=Mina  
Sestuna-san=Trisha  
Michiru-san=Michelle  
Haruka/Haruka-san=Amara  
Hotaru=Hotaru  
Chibiusa= Rini  
Mamoru-kun/Mamo-chan=Darien  
  
Email me at:  
XI Haruna XI@aol.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
